Hidden Love
by kagomehater4ever
Summary: Lief and Jasmine have finally realized their feelings for one another. The two lovers attempt to keep their love a secret, but many weird things start happening that put their love in jeopardy. Rated M for mature content later on.
1. Realization

**Hidden Love**

Author's Starting Statement: I have been watching the TV show of Deltora Quest, and it brought back some warm memories of childhood. Now, older and a writer, I have dedicated this story to the couple Lief and Jasmine. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

Realization

Late that evening, Lief, the King of Deltora was watching the sun set into the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, and all of the sun's colors combined completed the sky and made a beautiful sight to look at. The young king was very happy because it was such a beautiful day and to take in every part of his kingdom as much as he could. Something his father, King Endon could never do, and Lief was going to make sure that the kingdom would be a safe and peaceful land, and that it would stay that way. It was the end of another peaceful day since the Shadow Lord's defeat. And now Lief was thinking about a lot of things. About the people, the monsters that may be still wanting to attack, his mother, his friends, Barda, and then he thought about the beautiful and mysterious Jasmine. He now realized after traveling with her for so long, that he was in love with her, that she was the only one for him, and that if he could, he would spend the rest of his life with her.

But he couldn't. Not only would they never be friends again, Sharn and Doom would never allow it, and if anyone else knew, it would be all over the kingdom, and both Doom and Sharn would kill him. Sharn wanted him to marry a princess, not a forest girl. And Doom just found her again. Kill him, then burn him, then bring him back to life again, and kill him. Again. Lief was also sure that Jasmine with her amount of pride would never feel the same for him. She was just as stubborn and proud as her father, not to mention if Lief ever tried anything, she would most likely kill him too. But did he really want to spend his life keeping his feelings a secret. It then ocured to him that even if she didn't feel the same as he did, at least the air would be clear and he wouldn't have to keep hiding secrets and spending the rest of his life in regret. He decided, that as soon as the time was right, he would tell Jasmine that he loved her, and with his luck, nothing would seem awkward about it.

Lief lay back on the grass, taking in the last of the sunset, trying to figure out how much courage it would take to tell Jasmine his feelings, and whether it would be worth it. He decided not to tell anyone his plans. He was about to go in when he saw a raven, and it reminded him of Jasmine. The reason it did was not because of Kree, but because of her long raven. black hair. He couldn't begin to imagine what her hair actually felt like. He really was on the verge of spilling everything to a random person on the street how he felt. And now, he wanted to figure out how exactly to say this to her.

Just as Lief was about to go in, he was startled by a voice.

"You trying to find a home in the sky, your highness?"

He turned around to see the girl whom he thought about so much since the day he met her.

"They're really convenient," Lief said jokingly.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance, but she couldn't stay angry at him. She punched him playfully.

"You're so used to being king now. Always with the bad jokes," she said smirking.

"That's why I'm such a good king. I can always rely on my forest court jester to help me with my jokes in case someone doesn't get them! You did always criticize me you might as well keep it up." He grinned, loving to make her mad.

"DID NOT!" she yelled.

"Did," Lief said calmly, smiling.

"DID NOT!" she yelled, laughing at the same time.

She pushed him onto the ground, pinning him with tiny ropes on his hands. "You were saying?"

He smiled. "You have no sense of humor, Jasmine."

They ended up laughing at the whole thing. Lief loved that these moments he had with Jasmine. They made him feel more in love with her. Suddenly, a bit of wind came their way and sent shivers through Jasmine. Lief took off his cloak and offered it to her by putting it around her shoulders. "I hope you're not catching a cold," he said sympathetically.

"No, just chills," she said smiling, she thought of a way to make him angry. "Actually caring about someone that's not a commoner."

"What?" he said.

Jasmine couldn't contain her laughter. Lief couldn't take it anymore, so he did something stupid and accidentally fell onto her, knocking them both to the ground.

"Why must we continue like this Jasmine?" Lief said.

"Because it's fun to annoy you," she said giggling.

Lief did the thing he thought he would never do. "All I ever do is pretend you don't mean anything to me, when you mean the world to me."

Jasmine's heart stopped and she looked at him, wanting to respond to him.

Lief slowly brought his lips down to hers, and he thought at this point she would be pushing him off or run away screaming, but she did neither. She kissed him back whole heartedly and she lost track of the world as much as he did. Jasmine ran her hands through his soft hair as Lief continued kissing her and moved his hands to her waist. It was better than anything either of them expected. Quite frankly, both would've stayed there forever, wanting nothing to ruin this moment. Both felt free a little, and felt it was going to go further. Then a noise came out of the bushes, causing the two to jump, and Jasmine jumped into hiding while Lief drew his sword. But as he went out a little farther, he could vaguely hear someone calling his name. From where Jasmine was hiding she heard hers. Both were scared someone saw them, but no one was seen.

He could make out both voices, Barda and Doom. Oh no! He had to get out of there so Jasmine wouldn't be considered standing in the middle of nowhere. Lief went to where she was hiding and hugged her tightly as she returned it.

"I love you," he said quietly. "Sorry that it took me this long to admit it."

She smiled, beaming. "I love you, too."

They kissed once again.

"That feels so good," Jasmine said.

"They're looking for us, just pretend like you never saw me. I'll try to distract them while you get back to the castle." He just stopped and looked at her.

"Lief, come to my room at midnight," she said softly.

His eyes widened, but felt so happy. He kissed her again, harder this time, recreating what their first was like. When it was over, he stroked her cheek.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that," he said.

As he started to leave, she pulled on his wrist and kissed him harder than he did her. When they parted, she hugged him.

"Same here. Please don't forget to come tonight. I've wanted you for so long," she said lovingly.

"Well, Jasmine, I'm yours," Lief said kissing her one last time passionately before reluctantly leaving her alone with the tree.

It was like he was walking on air.

* * *

With his kiss still burning on her lips, she giggled, because she never expected this to happen in million years and it was happening. Jasmine heard footsteps and voices, so she hurried back to the castle as fast as she could. When she got to her room, she fell on her bed in complete happiness. The only man she would ever love was now hers. She looked at the sky, why did five hours have to be so long? She lay on her bed waiting for her father to come and find her. She wanted to see her love, even if it was forbidden to be with him, she didn't care, and clearly he didn't either otherwise he wouldn't have dared come near. She was sure that he loved her as much as she him. If someone came into her room, she pretended to be asleep. The hours seemed like months to her. Jasmine wondered if Lief would come, if he just wanted her for lust and not love. So many things went through her mind. She wanted to be with him always, yet she knew what would happen if they did try this. Jasmine was tired of resisting her feelings. She decided that she had to be with Lief otherwise, she would have no reason to live, and Sharn and Doom or even Barda didn't like it, she wouldn't care.

Jasmine changed and put on a fresh pair of pants and shirt that were comfortable. She was tired, and she might as well sleep just a little to look a little presentable for him. She dozed off for at least three hours, when she woke up, the moon shone through her balcony window, shining her black hair. She wondered what exactly Lief was doing that was keeping him out so late, so she decided to lock her door, knowing he'd knock, and also that no one would be up here at this hour. Doom usually went to bed at this time and Sharn's room was on the other end of the castle. And Barda, why would he be up at this time? She settled into her bed and waited for midnight to come.

* * *

Lief soon came rushing down the hallway, wanting to confirm his true love for Jasmine completely. He wanted to convince her that he truly loved her and remove any doubts she might have. He was hurrying to finish what they had confessed to each other that evening. Once he finally, reached her room, he silently knocked on it. Inside, Jasmine was full of excitement, she undid the lock and let him in. Lief sighed in relief as he kissed her softly. He walked more into the room, and looked out the window from where he was standing. It wasn't until he heard the lock on door that he turned. Jasmine ran to him and kissed him hard, and passionately. Lief's arms went around her and he carried to her bed until she was lying down. He lay beside her and kissed her running his hands all along her body, pressing her closer to him. Jasmine let out a small moan and returned his kiss with the same passion, wrapping her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper, running her fingers through his soft hair. She pulled him on top of her and she felt his tongue fly across her lips which she did not resist. He placed his hands around her waist, trying to get her shirt off so he could feel her skin.

Jasmine was tempted to cry out in pleasure as she felt his hands explore under her shirt. She really couldn't move nor react, she was just so happy, so she pulled him closer when he almost had her whole shirt off. They opened their eyes and the two of the them could both see that they loved each other without a doubt. She was about to remove his shirt when they heard a noise outside the door. Lief ran from Jasmine's bed to her closet, and when someone knocked at the door, she rolled her eyes. Why must this keep happening? she thought angrily. She answered the door and talked to whoever was out there.

Lief was trying to make himself not want to get aroused, but his strength really was with Jasmine and this moment, but he knew that this was wrong. Yet somehow he didn't care. And there was something in him that told him to follow his heart. When Jasmine said goodnight, and heard the door shut and locked, he came out, but he couldn't find her. Still trying to not feel something he shouldn't, he looked around for her, and she came out of the darkness and kept a blanket over most of her body. She must be cold again, he thought.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Some palace guard. He won't bother us for awhile. I told him that I was having nightmares because of him and his men and to not guard this part of the castle," she said. "We have all the time in the world."

She kissed him again and let go of the blanket and played with his hair. Lief couldn't resist her anymore, he wanted her more than anything in the world and was ready to prove it to her. They walked back to her bed and he lay her down on the bed and she took off her shirt, revealing her chest to him. He stared in wonder at this goddess before him, and couldn't wait any longer. If Doom ever saw her doing this, Lief would be dead. He slowly took off his shirt and moved on top of her.

The two lovers continued their passion through the night. Thank god no one could hear them get more intense.

* * *

When it was over, Jasmine lay under him. Lief wasn't sure what she was feeling but he knew that he didn't regret what they did. He hurt, but not of pain but of love. He wanted to stay like this with her forever. He lay next to her and she turned to face him, leaning against him. The two were filled with joy at the feel of each others skin against the other. They wrapped their arms around one another, it was cold, but their body heat kept them warm. Lief kissed her cheek.

'I love you so much Jasmine," he said.

Jasmine pulled herself closer to him. "I am yours Lief," she said.

Lief kissed her once more and the two fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning, their arms were still around each other. The sleeping lovers slept through the hard rain and thunderstorm.

There was a knock at the door, and then it came again and again and again. Lief just tightened his hold on Jasmine as he ignored it. Just being in her arms was better than even being the King of Deltora.

But when he finally woke up and noticed the knocking, his face was in shock. He was relieved that the door was at least locked.

* * *

THAT'S IT! Please review, yes i know its much but seriously no one else did one which annoyed me. So sue me. you do one and i'll be happy! Next chapter anyone! Please?

Kagomehater4ever


	2. Secrets

**Hidden Love**

Author's Note: MY Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you will continue to follow until the very end! Please enjoy! If you don't like something please tell me so I can make it better!

To tell the truth, I am not that happy with this chapter, but know that not all my chapters will be like this. This chapter is not that good, but know also that I will do better with this story for your sake.

Chapter 2

Secrets

Lief, his arms still around Jasmine, stared at the door and then around the room to look for a way out of the room. If it weren't for the annoying person outside the door, he would've stayed there in Jasmine's arms forever, never wanting anything to disturb the moment they had together. But now he had to find a way out so that they wouldn't be caught. He didn't want Jasmine to be disowned by her father or even be banished. Or worse: taken by the shadow lord to get to him and the belt. Somethings that he really wanted gone but no one listened to him about it, for now until he could find a right time to talk to Doom or defeat the Shadow Lord for good, there wasn't much of a choice. He kissed Jasmine's forehead and slowly started to get up from her bed but she grabbed him and held him in her arms again.

"Don't go," she whispered sleepily. "It's too early."

"Jasmine?"

Her eyes widened and she sat upright in bed.

"Jasmine! I've been standing here for about five minutes now and you're still in bed. OPEN THE DOOR!"

Both recognized the voice, it was Barda. If Barda saw them like that, it would be really bad for both of them. Both looked at each other wondering what to do. Jasmine got up and slipped a robe on, and gestured to Lief to get under the bed, and fast. He went with it and hid under the bed taking his jacket, boots and shirt with him, and slowly grabbed the Belt of Deltora skillfully without making noise and hoped Barda wouldn't notice him. He heard Jasmine open the door slightly.

"Yes?" she asked annoyed.

Barda didn't speak for a few moments, and when he did, he sounded really as annoyed as she sounded.

"Why did it take you that long to open a door?"

"Maybe because I didn't want to answer it. In the future Barda, if I don't answer the door after a few knocks, it should send a message that I'm not coming out! I was going to wash if that's what you want to know. Now I'd appreciate if you would leave me alone for a little bit." She said the last part really sweetly. She played the part perfectly, and maybe there might be a chance, a small chance but a chance. If Barda was gone, getting out would be so much easier, not to mention that keeping the secret would be a whole lot easier from Sharn and Doom. While under the bed, Lief tried to get his shirt back on without being heard, so that getting out would be easier as well. If only Barda would just leave.

"Sorry, but don't take too long because Doom has been looking for you." As it sounded like he was leaving, his voice came again. "By the way, have you seen Lief anywhere? He wasn't in his room this morning."

She laughed. "I have been here all morning. If I saw Lief, he probably would've gone to see you. At least, that's what I would've thought." Jasmine sighed again. "Look Barda, I really have to go, alright? Good luck finding Lief, and tell Doom I'll be down soon." Lief heard the door shut, and after a few moments, her head appeared under the bed and she smiled.

"Now I think you have to go before they start a search party," Jasmine whispered.

Lief crawled out from under the bed. "Yeah, sadly, I think you're right," he said annoyed. "But how am I going to get out without anyone seeing me?"

"Shhhhh!" she said, covering his mouth. "Someone might hear you!"

"Right," he agreed. "But is there a way I could go."

"There is one way."

Lief raised an eyebrow. Jasmine walked over to her dresser and she pushed it over to the side to reveal a wall.

"A wall?"

"Just wait a minute would you?" she said smiling.

She pushed a button in the wall and a piece in the wall revealed a hidden passageway in the castle. _"I guess Manus wasn't the only one who knew passages around the castle,"_ Lief thought to himself. He began to wonder if Jasmine used this way for other things than a simple escape.

"Wow," he said speechless. He knew that there were passageways but he never thought that one of them was in Jasmine's room. That shocked him the most. "How long have you know about this?"

"Since the day I got this room. I was kind of frustrated because of something that happened with Doom and I threw something at the wall and it opened up." She smiled. "I used this passage a lot to get into your room. I used to watch you sleep."

Lief suddenly hugged her.

"You can make your way back to your room with this. Just follow the leaves on the walls and you'll find your room," she said holding him just as tightly. "And what about us?"

"You know I love you," Lief said.

"And I love you," she said. "But I don't want you to risk anything for me."

'Did that a million times, and would gladly do it again."

"I just don't want you to get in trouble with Sharn or Doom," she said.

"Don't worry about that. Why don't we keep it a secret for now until we're ready to tell them?"

"Won't that be dangerous?"

"For now, but I promise you that it won't last long," Lief said placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Will we ever be together?" she said.

"Jasmine, we're going to be forever always. I wish you could believe that," Lief said without missing a beat.

She nodded and she kissed him hard wrapping her arms around his neck. When the kiss was over, she hugged him again.

"You'd better go, I mean, you're not supposed to be here you know," Jasmine said playfully.

"I know. I better go fast."

They kissed once again.

"I love you, Jasmine."

"Thank you."

With that, Lief ran down the passageway, disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel. She slowly shut the door, and sadly looked at it for a long time. Getting all the gems of the Belt was easy for her, but could she handle this? She could. He was worth it, and she didn't care. As long as they were together, nothing mattered.

* * *

THAT'S IT! Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter anyone! Please?

Have a very Happy New Year and a very great 2011!

Kagomehater4ever


	3. The First Arguement

**Hidden Love**

Author's Note: MY Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you will continue to follow until the very end! Please enjoy! If you don't like something please tell me so I can make it better!

Also to those who hate as you call "fluffy stories" don't bother reading because the subject is romance and the title is Hidden Love. This is the untold story of the love between Lief and Jasmine, so in words, there will not be a chapter non romance. Also, not happy with this one. Urgh, because I want to get to the good stuff and can't because of the time frame. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The First Argument

As Lief made his way through the tunnel trying to find the way back to his quarters, he heard a lot of voices. Some were asking about nearby monsters, but most were trying to find out where exactly he was. He was trying to figure out an excuse to give to his mother, Barda, and to anyone who asked him where he was. Lief was already concerned that Barda might've have more suspicions about Jasmine's story and if he might confront him or her about it. He shook his head and was brought out his thoughts as he hit a wall and fell backwards, and then he held his head in his pain.

"That will leave a mark. I just tell them that I hit my head against my bed when I woke up this morning." He said smiling, but still thinking about what he and Jasmine were going to do.

He knew neither of them could or wanted to live a lie, but that neither of them were willing to get in trouble with the other's family and not to mention more attacks to Jasmine from the Shadowlord. But if something happened and Jasmine was either taken away from him by the Shadow Lord or by anyone else, he would gladly give up the belt in order to save her. She was far too important to him and losing her would be a fate worse than death for him. That was what he was afraid the Shadow Lord could use against the Kingdom, and his mother and Doom knowing wouldn't help either if there was a spy in the palace. What would become of their love? What else could they do? He loved her so much and by some work of another force, she felt the same way, so pretending that they didn't love each other was not an option. Maybe it could've been if if wasn't for last night. Lief knew for Jasmine's and the Kingdom's safety, they were going to have to keep it a secret until the Shadow Lord was truly beaten, or when the two of them summoned up enough courage to be able to tell their parents. They were really nervous of the outcome. But they could do it. The question was, would they be able to do it?

Once he finally got to his room, he ran quickly ran to his clothes trunk to change. He put on his usual clothes and then his boots and then the belt of Deltora. Once he finally started to comb out his hair, Barda burst into the room.

"There you are! We've been looking for you all morning!"

"Oh, really?" Lief said sounding bewildered. "Well, you didn't have to go through all that trouble to finding me, Barda."

Barda raised an eyebrow. "Um, Lief, did you hit your head or something?"

"Well actually that's a very funny story about that. So, funny you should ask! I ran into my..."

"Lief, that was a rhetorical question! Why do you think all of us were out looking for you? Because you're the King of Deltora, for Odin's sake!"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that for a minute. Sorry." Lief said sorry with the most terrifying fake smile ever. It was like a little kid asking for candy from its mother.

"Your Highness, you truly are a good king to all, but you really scare me." Lief continued to smile. "Oh yeah, your mother was looking for you. I suggest you go to the throne room. She's worried sick. If you show her that face of yours, you might worry her that you've lost your mind. Seriously, stop it! It's terrifying!"

And with that, Barda was gone. He finally stopped smiling and looked at himself in the mirror. Everything seemed to be alright, and just to amuse himself, he smiled the way he had with Barda to see what exactly scared him so much. Lief opened the door and yelled after him.

"Oh come on, Barda! It's not that bad!" Lief yelled while laughing.

"Lief, you could crack windows with that, so knock it off before you give someone nightmares!" Barda yelled back.

"Whatever you say!" Lief said sarcastically.

"Now, hurry up!"

When Lief didn't answer, Barda just kept on walking, the image of that smile still in his head. He was both angry and sad that he probably was going to have nightmares about that face for about a week. He now wanted to personally to get back at him.

Once Lief finally made his way down the corridor to the throne room where he was expected, he was grinning happily, thinking about what happened last night, how he thought he would hurt from guilt, but he didn't. He loved it, and he wanted to do it again. But Jasmine was right, would they ever be together without having to hide it from their parents and their families? It just wasn't right, and lying was never one of his favorite things to do. He made an oath to himself that he wouldn't keep this a secret forever, but until they were both ready and when Shaarn and Doom actually cooled their negative feelings towards one another down a little bit.

Once Lief reached the throne room, his mother seemed to be in a really bad mood, understandably, he thought since he had been missing for awhile this morning due to last night with Jasmine which Lief was still hoping she had no idea about.

"You went missing for awhile, my son," Shaarn said coldly.

Lief flinched. "Yes, mother, I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

"Yes, I'm sure I can let it go just this once. But, my son, I have some important things to speak to you about."

"Yes, mother. I will listen."

"Well, Lief, let's be honest, I'm not young anymore, and sooner or later, I'll die and you won't have someone to help you rule Deltora honestly and wisely," she said. "I want to make sure that you have someone to help you make this kingdom the best it can be."

"What about Barda?" Lief asked, trying to leave. "He's my best friend and he has practically protected me my whole life. He'll always be there for me. Now, Mom, if you don't mind..."

"Lief, I'm not talking about a friend. I'm saying that by 18, you must pick a bride or I will pick one for you."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, Lief, and that's final," Shaarn said calmly. "Now, if you wanted to go now, you can."

"But Mother, I haven't even fallen in love yet..."

"You must be the Deltorian law marry a princess or a girl of noble blood by the time you're 18."

Noble blood? Great, more problems for me. "I will not do this! I will only marry someone I love and trust and just because I'm royal that doesn't mean I can't choose the person I want to spend the rest of my life with! And you can't tell me that I can't marry someone beneath my class?"

"That has been the law for the past 400 years, my son. There is no changing it."

"Why?" Lief roared. He was never this angry at his mother, in well, ever.

Shaarn opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Lief groaned angrily.

"I will marry when I am ready and you cannot change that!"

"We shall see my son!"

Lief stormed out of the throne room and slammed the doors on the way out. He walked down the hallway, and wasn't watching where he was going when he ran into Barda.

"Lief, what's wrong?" Barda asked with concern.

"I just...can't...Barda.. Please leave me alone!" Lief screamed.

"Lief, what's wrong?" Barda asked again.

Lief pushed Barda out of the way and ran down the hallway, wanting to see only one person, but then didn't because it would remind him of the extra reason that they couldn't be together.

* * *

THAT'S IT! Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter anyone! Please?

I know what you're thinking if you've read this far, this story sucks, but it was in my head all night one night so I decided to write it.

Also, the story's rating may change due to later content in chapters, really bad things will be happening. Don't mind? By all means, keep on reading, if you are scared easily, well, we'll get to that later!

Kagomehater4ever


	4. The Second Arguement

**Hidden Love**

Author's Note: **MY Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!** I hope you will continue to follow until the very end! Please enjoy! If you don't like something please tell me so I can make it better!

Also to those who hate as you call "fluffy stories" don't bother reading because the subject is romance and the title is Hidden Love. I am a romance writer not a miracle worker. This is the untold story of the love between Lief and Jasmine, so in words, there will not be a chapter non romance. Also, not happy with this one. Urgh, because I want to get to the good stuff and can't because of the time frame. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Second Argument

Completely unaware of Lief's argument with his mother, Jasmine decided to wander off through the halls thinking about Lief, and how she expected that she would've hated what happened last night between the two of them, but she didn't. She began to realize that when you're with someone you really and truly love, you won't hate anything you do with them, it will just make you love them even more. Jasmine did feel her feelings grow a little stronger since that morning. After Lief left, she destroyed any evidence of him being in her room, and by destroy, I mean, really just to hide them. She made her bed, made sure he didn't leave anything behind, and wash the clothes she wore last night. Jasmine like Lief was wondering how long would she be able to keep this secret from her father. Doom had just gotten his daughter back and now Jasmine had a father who she grew to love dearly, like 9 years hadn't even passed by, they were really a father and daughter who really loved one another. There was one problem.

She loved Lief more.

Doom could never know. He hated Queen Sharn and she him. If it had gotten out that she and Lief were together, Jasmine knew bad things would happen to both her and Lief. And if anything happened to Lief, she would hate herself forever. Jasmine wished that she were better for him, she wished she was right for him, and she wished that their parents didn't hate one another. Jasmine just wanted this war to be over so that maybe she could run away with him. She shook her head at that idea, because running away from a problem never solved anything. Neither was keeping secrets from her father. What was she going to do? Love, or family, what is more important? Obviously family, but she could never imagine a life where Lief wasn't in it. She would rather die. Maybe he was right, waiting until the right time might be her only option at this point. But the question was when would be the right time? She wasn't a liar, and she knew he wasn't one either. This was wrong, but she didn't really care at all. She loved him, and she would wait, even if it took forever.

As she was thinking about all this, she ran into something. Or in this case, someone. It was Barda.

"Oh, hi Barda," she said trying to get up off the ground. Barda offered his hand which she took. "Sorry about that. I was lost in thought."

"That's alright, Jasmine. Have you seen Lief?" Just the mention of his name brought a small smile to her face. "After an argument he had with his mother, he seemed more angry than I've ever seen him. I need to find him and make sure he's ok. Can you help me find him?"

_Any excuse to see him_, Jasmine was thinking.

"Sure, I have to ask him something anyway." Jasmine walked in the same direction that Barda had come from.

"Uh, Jasmine?"

"Yes?"

Barda looked at her as if she was sleepwalking. "I already looked in that direction. I was going to head down here."

_Of course!_ she thought. _I am so stupid!_

"Oh right! Shall we?" she said running down the hallway.

Barda ran after her. "Jasmine, isn't that the way you were coming?"

But Jasmine just ignored him. If anyone needed to talk to Lief, it had to be her. What did he talk to Sharn about? What about their talk about never telling anyone? Did he lie? Was he lying to her all this time? She felt her heart sink in her chest.

Once again, Jasmine was lost in thought and ran hard into another thing, and again, in this case, someone. But this time, that someone was her father, and she had knocked him to the ground.

Once the stars left her view, she noticed who she knocked down, and she was right by his side.

"Doom! Oh please be ok! I'm really sorry! I wasn't thinking! Are you alright?" Jasmine said quickly.

She didn't notice that Barda was right behind her.

"And why didn't I get this amount of concern when you knocked into me?" Barda asked annoyed.

"Because I didn't knock you over," Jasmine returned.

Doom came to with him groaning over a pain in his neck.

"Jasmine! How many times have I told you to watch where you're going!"

Jasmine sighed in relief and smiled. "Sorry, Doom! I'm just glad you're alright."

"Well, alright, but just don't let it happen again! Actually I've been looking for you everywhere! There's something I must talk to you about..." Doom started, and then was interrupted by his daughter.

"Brilliant, Doom, and we will, but I need to talk to Lief about something really important..."

"Not as important as this. Now come with me..."

"But Barda..." Jasmine said.

"Can handle finding his royal highness without you. Now come with me!" Doom began to drag her down the hallway, Jasmine half willingly going with him.

_It's alright_, she thought. _I'll just deal with him and then go find Lief. I'll just make this quick._

They headed down the hall to Doom's study where he gestured to her to sit down in his desk chair. This was where Doom did all of his research for finding herbs and medicines in case serious medical attention was needed for the king or queen or anyone else.

"Yes, Doom? What's the matter?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine, I want you to always be safe. When the Shadowlord's forces attacked us in the Forest of Silence, I wasn't there to protect you as well as I should have. And when I'm not around to protect you anymore, I want you to be safe."

"But, Dad, I am safe. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've done it for all these years without you or Mom, of course it was lonely for a little while, but then I met Fili and Kree."

"I want you to find a boy that is exactly right for you and who can protect you..."

Jasmine frowned. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, Doom!"

"Oh really? How about all those times you almost got killed and then by some chance you managed to escape with your friends' help? Can't you see that the world is dangerous?" Doom shouted back.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! Sure you're my father, but that doesn't mean you can make my decisions! I will fall in love and have someone to protect me when I'm ready!" Jasmine wanted to burst out crying.

"I'm sorry Jasmine, but you leave me no choice, you have to pick have someone in your life that's right for you, or I'll have you locked up forever, where nothing will hurt you ever again. I lost your mother, I lost you once, and Jasmine, I can't go through that again." He stood up. "I suggest that you think about what I said, or else. I'm sorry, Jasmine, but I will not ever go through that again."

And with that he was gone.

Jasmine burst into tears as soon as she knew that he was gone. What could she do now? How would she tell Lief?

"Jasmine?"

_That voice._

Jasmine turned around to see her love staring at her as if he had been crying for a lifetime. She just let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, Lief." she said softly, and she ran into his arms crying like a newborn baby, and Lief held her tightly, just as heartbroken as she was, and cried with her.

The two lovers just held each other behind Doom's bookcase, and would eventually talk tonight, and then after they held each other and Lief had to leave before Doom returned, Jasmine went back to her room and cried for the next 10 minutes before the tears would be taken from her, as if they had never existed.

* * *

THAT'S IT! Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter anyone! Please?

I know what you're thinking if you've read this far, this story sucks, but it was in my head all night one night so I decided to write it.

Also, the story's rating may change due to later content in chapters, really bad things will be happening. Don't mind? By all means, keep on reading, if you are scared easily, well, we'll get to that later!

Kagomehater4ever


	5. Discussion

**Hidden Love**

Author's Note: **MY Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!** I hope you will continue to follow until the very end! Please enjoy! If you don't like something please tell me so I can make it better!

Also to those who hate as you call "fluffy stories" don't bother reading because the subject is romance and the title is Hidden Love. I am a romance writer not a miracle worker. This is the untold story of the love between Lief and Jasmine, so in words, there will not be a chapter non romance. Also, not happy with this one. Ugh, because I want to get to the good stuff and can't because of the time frame. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Discussion

* * *

Neither Jasmine or Lief showed up for dinner that night. No one really asked why, and that was because they already knew why. They had had arguments with their parents and obviously wanted to avoid seeing them. So, dinner that evening at the castle was very quiet aside from the clinking of the silverware. Four hours had gone by since the two arguments and neither Doom nor Shaarn went to go find their children that evening and neither did Lief or Jasmine try to find them. Their parents thought they were angry, this was partly true. But the real truth was that the two of them were more sad and depressed than angry. Lief was told he had to marry a princess or someone of noble blood. The problem with this? Jasmine was neither of those things. Doom had told his daughter that she had to marry someone soon or else he would have her locked up somewhere for the rest of her life. And the problem with this? Lief was the only person that she loved, and Doom really hated his mother so being with him was out of the question. What was going to become of their love was soon to be determined, that night. They planned to meet way after midnight, when they were sure that no one would be watching them. They needed time away from the people trying to take away their freedom.

Jasmine just locked the door to her room and was there almost the whole day after her argument with her father, and who could blame her? She and Lief had spent the night together before and they had nearly gotten caught by Barda, and now because of their parents, keeping the secret was not going to be easy now. One step out of line, one little something that make either parent or even Barda suspicious, who knew what would happen to either one of them. What could they do? They obviously couldn't run away from this, keeping it a secret forever was out of the question as well because neither one of them wanted to hide forever. There really weren't very many options up to them now. It was very sad, in only a few short hours they might not find a way to ever be together.

Jasmine just spent the rest of the day locked up in her room, sobbing. And for hours she neither sleep or drank or ate anything, and when either Doom or Barda tried to enter her room, she just refused to open the door. She hated them and she hated the entire world at the very moment, and nothing would really convince her otherwise. There was only really one thing that would make her feel better, and she wasn't even sure that if seeing Lief at this point would really make her better. She would see him tomorrow, if there was one person she would let into her room after what had happened it would be Lief. Shaarn really wouldn't care why exactly she was crying, Doom wouldn't try to make her feel better, Barda would just talk about absolute nonsense, and overall, she didn't want to see any of them. It was decided, she could live without seeing of them ever again. They wouldn't care about why she was sad, and nor would they, well at least Doom, want to do anything to help her. Goodbye world, she had decided.

Then while she was lying on her bed, still sobbing from the last day's events, without a guard outside her room, she screamed that if he came back, she would do something really horrible to him. She then heard knocking on her door.

"Go away Doom!" she screamed, although very choked up. "And if you're a servant or a guard you need to leave! I don't want your garbage food, nor do I want any protection!"

"Jasmine, it's me," a very familiar voice said.

Her eyes widened, and she ran to the door and released the bolt so that he could come in. When she opened the door, she looked at him, and he looked just like her. Lifeless, like he had been crying for hours, like he hadn't eaten for hours on end, or slept. His eyes that she loved so much, had lost the beauty and soulfulness that they had. They were red, and with such sadness that it broke her heart. Lief walked in the room so lifelessly. Jasmine felt so sorry for him and it seemed that they both had suffered today. She locked the door again.

_I wonder why he's so sad. He's never usually like this._

Lief had his back to her, and she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back.

Lief then felt some sort of life return to his body, and he turned around to her and saw the sadness in her eyes, and realized she had been upset by something as well though he had no idea why. He just all of sudden hugged her and started crying again. They just collapsed on the ground in each others arms, they didn't know why the other was upset, but at that moment, they really didn't care. All they needed right now was each other, and maybe in a few moments, they would speak, but for right now, they just needed each other.

After a long time, Lief pulled away slightly and kissed Jasmine and she didn't even think twice in responding. It lasted for awhile, until Lief who had started it, ended it.

"I really needed that," he said, smiling slightly.

"So did I," Jasmine said back.

"Jasmine."

"Lief."

They said it at the exact same time and they managed a smile at their synchronization, they both knew each other so well, that they knew how to make the other laugh even if they were crying so hard.

"Why are you sad?" they said at the same time again.

"Are we ever going to have a conversation that doesn't involve us saying the same thing as the other?" Lief asked.

"Let's find out," Jasmine said.

They walked over to her bed, and they both lay down on it so that they were facing each other.

"So," Jasmine said. "You start. Why were you crying when you came into Doom's office today?"

"My mother summoned me to go to her after I left your room, and out of nowhere she told me that I have to get married by the time I'm 18 to a girl of Noble Blood, and that I have to chose who she is, or else when I turn 18, she will chose for me. I argued, saying that I wanted to make the choice myself and that whether the girl I would chose to marry was of noble blood or not didn't even matter to me. As long as I loved her with all my heart was the only thing that mattered to me. She said that has been the law, that if the king of Deltora isn't married by the time he's 18, the next highest in power must chose for him. We fought, for the only time I can remember we actually having a fight, and then I stormed out and ran into Barda who was looking for me. And I couldn't even bear to talk to him, so I ran away to find you, and I found you sobbing in Doom's office, and I knew that my problems really didn't matter as much as you did. So I grabbed you, and held you, and here we are."

Jasmine couldn't stop crying when Lief was speaking, she had no idea, and she had worried about her own problems for the whole day.

"And why were you crying when I found you?" Lief asked.

Jasmine wiped away her tears in her eyes in an attempt to speak.

"Barda was looking for you, and in an attempt to help him find you, I ran into my father, literally. And he said that he really needed to speak to me. He brought me into his office, and he said that he loved me way too much to ever lose me again, and that I needed to find someone who would be able to look after me soon, or else I would be shut away for the rest of my life. He suddenly became really overprotective, and said I needed to find someone or else I will be shut away somewhere where apparently no one would hurt me."

Lief wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry into his chest. He tried to think of something that would make her feel better, and honestly staying here was not going to make either one of them feel better.

"Alright, staying here is not going to solve either of our problems," he said.

"Running away is never the answer, Lief," she said.

"I know, I know. And I never disagreed with that." He looked at her. "Here's what we're going to do."

She raised an eyebrow. She knew that face, he had an idea. What was he thinking?

* * *

THAT'S IT! Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter anyone! Please?

I know what you're thinking if you've read this far, this story sucks, but it was in my head all night one night so I decided to write it. I am really not loving writing this.

Also, the story's rating may change due to later content in chapters, really bad things will be happening. Don't mind? By all means, keep on reading, if you are scared easily, well, we'll get to that later!

Kagomehater4ever


	6. The Plan is Set in Motion

**Hidden Love**

Author's Note: **MY Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

I hope you will continue to follow until the very end! Please enjoy! If you don't like something please tell me so I can make it better!

Also to those who hate as you call "fluffy stories" don't bother reading because the subject is romance and the title is Hidden Love. I am a writer not a miracle worker. This is the untold story of the love between Lief and Jasmine, so in words, there will not be a chapter non romance. Also, not happy with this one. Ugh, because I want to get to the good stuff and can't because of the time frame. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Plan is Set in Motion

* * *

Neither Shaarn nor Doom, knew what they were going to do with either of their children. Both regretted the fights they had had, and they hated to see their children unhappy. The only thing that neither of them knew, was that a similar coversation had occured with the other parent and child, and it was almost the exact same coversation the other parent had with their child. If they had known, the pieces of the puzzle would've come together, and who knows what would have happened? In either respect, although the two of them hated fighting with their children, both stood by what they said, and they were not going to move from that position. Maybe it seemed truly unfair to Lief and Jasmine, but to them it seemed more than reasonable. To the queen, she had no understanding why Lief was so objecting to marry a girl of noble blood. Even though it seemed perfectly reasonable. And besides, why would her son ever dream of wantng to marry a commoner? She just couldn't understand that. The one thing in the entire world that she didn't want for her son, was to marry someone like Doom's daughter. Wild, poor, and more importantly, uncivilized. Doom and her, even when their lives had been saved by them, had never gotten along ever. Although she was extremely grateful to Doom and his wife and owed her very life to him, she could honestly say that she hated him and his daughter. Lief marrying a commoner or someone like Jasmine, for her was out of the question. Doom on the other hand, respected the queen because she was his childhood friend's wife, and would do anything to protect her because of that invaluable friendship. And yet, throughout everything, Doom couldn't stomach her. She was everything about the world that he hated. Everything his beloved wife, Anna would never be. She was the most disgusting person on the face of the planet, and he really couldn't understand why he hated her so much. She was the wife of his late best friend. How could he ever bring himself to hate the person that Endon had chosen to be with. And yet he did, and the last thing that he wanted was his own daughter was to be married to the brat of the person he hated the most. Again, after everything they had been through, Doom couldn't understand why he hated Lief. He still did, though and having his only child being married to someone like him...disgusted him to deep core.

Meanwhile, in his chambers, Lief woke up. After yesterday, he wasn't sure how to face his mother. Jasmine's look of heartbreak and saddness was enough to bring more tears to his eyes than the ones that he had shed before they had met up. He saw how much she had suffered, and compared to his, it was nothing. Just as he was thinking about it, a tear ran down his face. He hated to see her suffer as much as she did last night. He decided he couldn't stay in this room much longer or he might just explode. He got up, and got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror, the bags under his eyes, and the redness and blotchness from all the crying he had done last night. Yesterday had proven, just how serious the situation has gotten, and if their parents found out, who knows what would happen? Lief began to comb out his messy locks, when there was a knock at the door. He looked towards the door. What it was his mother coming to scold him about his behavior the other day?

"Who it is?" Lief asked, monotone.

"Barda," the voice answered quickly. "Open the door, your highness! We've got a very serious problem!"

"Can't it wait, Barda? I'm really not in the mood for talking to anyone right now," Lief said, completely monotone again.

"No, it most certainly cannot wait! Open the door right now!"

Lief sighed, and walked over to his door, and undid the bolts that kept it shut.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"Lief, I went to go see Jasmine this morning to ask her why she's been so upset lately..."

"And?"

"And when I knocked on her door..."

"Get to the point Barda," Lief said annoyed.

"Lief! Listen to me! Jasmine is missing!"

Lief's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What?" he screamed, really shocked.

"I don't know, I just went to her room, and she wasn't there! We just sent a search party for her! Come on, Lief! Don't just stand there!"

Barda then ran out the door, and as soon as Lief was sure he was out of sight, he smiled.

The plan was now in motion.

* * *

For hours, everyone kept looking for Jasmine. Lief ordered guards to search every corner of the palace, and Shaarn let him, even though she couldn't care less about the forest girl. But it gave her an extra reason not to speak to her son after what had happened a day earlier. She just really didn't want to. She hated fighting with her son, it made her sad. She loved Lief, and she hated that she had that huge fight with him. She only wanted what was best for him, and marrying a commoner, that was not what she believed was best for him. What had gotten into him recently? He seemed different than before. Almost defiant of the rules. Just as she was lost in her thoughts, the doors opened and Barda entered with some guards.

"Your highness, have you seen your son?"

"Right here, Barda," Lief said, coming in behind him. "Mother."

He addressed his mother rather cooly, and Barda began to wonder why Lief had been acting so strange the other day. He shook the thoughts off and remembered why exactly he was looking for the king in the first place.

"Lief, we've searched everywhere. The palace, the lower towns, the gardens, everywhere. All we could find were Kree and Fili. They don't seem to even worried, and that's strange of them. If Jasmine left, she would have most likely taken them with her."

Lief clenched his fists, and ignored his mother's face of confusion.

"Well, if no one else can find her, I'll go out and look for her," Lief said.

"Lief, you can't go out by yourself. It's too dangerous."

"Well, I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing. Jasmine is like a sister to me, and honestly, if she's been kidnapped, I will regret the rest of my life not being able to do something to help her. You would do the same thing for her, Barda, or am I mistaken?"

Lief laughed a little in his mind, because Jasmine meant so much more to him than just a sister. In the past, he had thought that that was all she would ever be. But he was wrong.

Barda was a little stunned by this, but he knew Lief was right.

"What do you purpose?"

"I'm going out to look for her," Lief said with confidence.

Barda and his mother were a little shocked by this.

"Lief..."

"This is my final decision. Barda, you will help the queen maintain the kingdom while I'm gone. And here are my orders: I'm leaving the belt of Deltora with you, the person in the world that I trust more than anyone. And, I will be gone for about three days. They couldn't have gotten farther than that. If I'm not back with Jasmine in three days, you can do anything you want regarding finding her and I. Do I make myself clear?"

Barda and his mother were again shocked, but since he was the king, could say nothing against his decision.

"As you wish, your highness."

* * *

Lief had left the castle a few hours before, and said goodbye to his mother and Barda before departing. He put on a cloak and left the townsquare without being recognized by anyone, luckily. After a little while of riding, he finally reached the woods, where he began looking around. It was going to get dark soon, so he made use of his search wisely. Then someone jumped on him and caused him to fall of his horse, causing the stranger to fall on top of him. The soft grass breaking their fall. When he saw who it was, he smiled.

"You're late," Jasmine said.

"A thousand apologies," Lief said smirking.

They laughed and Jasmine leaned down to kiss him, as her lips engulfed his in another passionate kiss.

* * *

THAT'S IT! Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter anyone! Please?

I know what you're thinking if you've read this far, this story sucks, but it was in my head all night one night so I decided to write it. I am really not loving writing this.

Also, the story's rating may change due to later content in chapters, really bad things will be happening. Don't mind? By all means, keep on reading, if you are scared easily, well, we'll get to that later!

Kagomehater4ever


	7. Three Magical Days

**Hidden Love**

Author's Note: **MY Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

I hope you will continue to follow until the very end! Please enjoy! If you don't like something please tell me so I can make it better!

Sorry it took so long. Severe case of writer's block and a million things happening at school as well.

Also, not happy with this one. Oh, well. At least the good stuff is coming soon!

Chapter 7: Three Magical Days

* * *

The sun was setting now on the horizon, and it had been about three hours since Lief had left the castle. He had informed his mother and Barda that he would be gone for three days. No more. No less. And they both had reluctantly agreed to let Lief go on this journey to find Jasmine. Lief and Jasmine were now heading south, to a town that was far away from the castle. Most had thought that Jasmine had been kidnapped and that Lief was going off to rescue her. But it is now clear that Jasmine didn't even need to be found at all.

The reader is now probably wondering what exactly happened between the hours since Lief visited Jasmine's chamber and the time that she went missing from the palace. Well, not to worry, because we haven't forgotten, and we feel that now it is time for the truth to be revealed. That way, there is no more confusion.

Jasmine may have gone missing, but as the reader probably guessed, she was not kidnapped by the enemy or anyone for that matter.

Lief and Jasmine had decided that they had to get away from all this craziness for a while and wait for their parents to cool off. Neither were in the mood for dealing with their parents or awkward silence at the dinner table. It would just be better for everyone if their parents would calm down a little bit. Since the heated conversation with Doom, his daughter's disappearence would most likely affect him more now that she was gone. And as for Shaarn, she would hopefully realize that Lief can handle himself and should be free to marry whoever he wants. But the main reason they were taking this trip was because they both wanted to see each other more. Now that they were a couple, although secretly, they wanted some time without their parents or now a very suspicious Barda breathing down their necks. Jasmine escaped the palace early in the morning, and purposely left Fili and Kree to make it seem like she had been taken, and easily illuded the guards by running across the rooftops of the palace. She ran to the Forests that she was so familiar with and waited for Lief to come for her. Lief would act the part of a worried friend and go out and find her himself. Since he was the king, no one would deny his orders. While they waited for Lief to come back with Jasmine, the two parents would have no choice but to work together to run the kingdom. Knowing Barda, he would do all that he could to keep them from fighting. It was the perfect plan that would only stay in effect for just three days.

They were aware of this, but they were content just to be together.

Lief and Jasmine found a town, a little far from Del, where they could relax and rest for Lief's set time limit before they had to return home. Jasmine had been hiding for a while and she was tired, so she rested against Lief as he rode to the village. It took forever, but they finally made it to the village Lief had found. It was around sunset when they arrived, and things were starting to quiet down. The main thing was to make sure no one recognized Lief. It may have been far, but people know above all else who their king is. Jasmine would have to do all the talking. Lief's face was covered with the hood of his cloak, and the girl against him was covered as well.

Lief looked down and saw Jasmine with her eyes shut leaning against him. He smiled, she must have been mentally and physically exhausted. He pushed on the horse to continue onward, and since everyone was starting to go home, they took no notice to the travelers coming into the town. Lief softly shook his Sleeping Beauty awake.

"Jasmine? Jasmine, wake up. We're here."

"Ughh," she groaned as she woke up. When she looked up she managed a small smile at him, that she managed to forget the frustration at being woken up. "Hi."

"We've arrived, milady."

Jasmine and Lief stopped in front of a little inn and Lief knew that since it was late, no one would really take notice of them being there. Jasmine then remembered that Lief was the king of Deltora, and there really wasn't a person who didn't know him. If this was supposed to be a secret trip, Lief hadn't thought this thing through very well.

"Lief, did it not occur to you that someone here might... Oh, I don't know... Know who you are?" Jasmine angrily whispered. "Did you forget that you're the King of Deltora, or something? Because is something really important..."

Lief interrupted her speech with a brief kiss on her lips that stunned her by its intensity. She may have been stunned, but she didn't fight it back and returned it whole heartedly. When they broke apart, she still had the same look on her face that she had had before.

"That was wonderful, but you still didn't answer my question, Sire," Jasmine said annoyed.

"Jasmine, I admire your faith in me."

He knocked on the door of the inn. The door opened and a small fairly young girl stepped out. She was no older than Jasmine.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked softly.

"Yes. I'd like to speak to the manager," Lief said, his face still being hidden by his cloak.

"Right away." And with that, she closed the door.

Lief smiled at Jasmine, and she returned his smile with a look of utter confusion.

"What is going..." she began, but was cut off by a man opening the door again.

"Your highness, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Come right in. I've sent my daughter to bed. No one is about."

The door opened further by the man and the young couple stepped inside. Lief pulled his coak away from his face and urged Jasmine to do the same.

"It is an honor to see you again, Sire. I wish I could more to repay you for what you did for me back then."

"Just this will be enough," Lief said, smiling. "Jasmine, this is Concord. I saved his inn a few years back from some guards that were attempting to light it on fire."

"Without you Sire, my business would have been ruined! But enough of that horrible past. You said in your message that you needed a favor and that you also had to make sure no one knew you were here?" Concord asked.

"Yes. My companion and I need a place to stay that's private for three days. Somewhere we can't really be seen, and where no one will suspect anything. Do you know of a place?" Lief asked. "I would be willing to pay you anything you wished if we could..."

"No payment needed sire! You did a great favor for me without pay, and I will do one for you as well! Now as for a place...Hmmm... All I can think of is a house I made in the woods back during the time you helped me in case the guards attacked again. It hasn't been touched since then, and still has enough food and water there in case of an emergency. Would that suffice?"

"Yes, sir. That would be more than enough," Jasmine said, interrupting. "But is it really like a house? It has a fireplace and a bed and..."

"Yes, miss. Everything that you need is there. If not, you are more than welcome to come back and see me for anything at all."

Lief smiled at the old man, and Jasmine once again was more confused. She wasn't complaining though about spending three days with Lief in a place where no one would suspect them.

They thanked Lief's friend and made their way towards the cottage in the woods following the directions that they were given. Jasmine was once again tired, so she slept against Lief again as he rode towards the woods. He was excited but also a bit terrified. He was worried that someone might suspect something back home, and that someone might recognize him as the King of Deltora. But he tried his best to put those thoughts from his mind and tried to focus on the fact he was spending three days with the girl he loved. He felt extremely lucky that she felt the exact same way about him and very fortunate. As he rode through the dimly lit woods, he reflected on how much he loved her and how that was all that really mattered. Lief knew that there were many troubles awaiting them back home: feuding parents, class differences, threats, and many secrets to hide.

But for these next three days, Lief was going to make sure that they would forget about all that. All that would matter was that they loved each other and wanted to be together forever. Lief loved her with all of his heart and soul and would die for her.

And as he arrived in front of the cottage of his friend, Lief made it his mission to make sure Jasmine knew that.

* * *

THAT'S IT! Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter anyone! Please?

I know what you're thinking if you've read this far, this story sucks, but it was in my head all night one night so I decided to write it. I am really not loving writing this.

Also, next chapter will be a lemon. A little nervous, as it is my first time writing one. So please be kind.

Kagomehater4ever


End file.
